Dark Choco Cookie/OvenBreak
|Gifts = Like: Solid Violet Sugar Crystal Dislike: Sun-kissed Herb Seedling / Pale Cube (Young Prince) |Affection Effect = Extra points for Dark Gem Jellies |Associations = Pistachio Cookie - Friendly Mint Choco Cookie - Friendly Avocado Cookie - Friendly Run Best Combi, Trust Dark Enchantress Cookie - Tension |Jelly = Dark Choco Cookie Jelly }} Dark Choco Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on September 26, 2016, alongside his combi Pet, Dark Spirit Helmet. He summons Dark Thunder and destroys obstacles with Dark Swordsmanship. Skill Summons Dark Lightning and creates Dark Gem Jellies at given intervals. After collecting the required number of Dark Gem Jellies, Dark Swordsmanship can be used. While Dark Swordsmanship is active, additional Dark Sphere obstacles appear. Destroy obstacles with the Slide button for destruction points and Dark Gem Jellies. Level Up for more points for Dark Gem Jellies. Magic Candy After using Dark Swordsmanship, the energy of Darkness enshrouds Dark Choco Cookie's body. Double Jump, then Slide to summon the Ultimate Dark Lightning that will destroy all visible obstacles,creating Dark Gem Jellies. The stronger the enchanted power, the more destruction points you get by using the Dark Swordsmanship and Ultimate Dark Lightning skills. Story Long ago, this Cookie stepped into the world of Darkness to become a hero, but Fate had a different plan - Dark Choco Cookie was unfortunate enough to happen upon the forbidden Strawberry Jam Sword. As soon as the would-be hero grasped the weapon, the dark power of the magic sword took over. From that moment on, Dark Choco Cookie's life changed forever. Now, dark clouds and thunderstorms follow this ill-fated Cookie, feared by all. It is said that Dark Choco Cookie is still fighting against the magic sword's control. Dark Choco Cookie has succumbed to the power of Strawberry Jam Sword and became the remorseless Sovereign of Darkness. Is it too late or is there still a morsel of soul left behind this armor after all the things done..? There was a time he thought a single sword could save the kingdom. A time, all regrets were yet far away... Statistics Loading Messages New * When I came to my senses, I was surrounded by darkness. General * Are you... afraid of me? * Darkness... approaches... * I just wanted to be... a hero... * I am still fighting... * I do miss the sunlight.. * There is no turning back. * I will not let it control me. 1vs1 Race * No turning back... * Only defeat awaits you... * Darkness... approaches... * I cannot be defeated... * You stand in my way... * You dare stand in my way? * Face me... If you dare... * Nothing can hold me back! * Out of my way! * You dare face my sword? Tired * This can't be... Trial Welcome * No regrets... * To battle! * I only wanted to become a hero... Lobby Daily Gift *If you wish... "Hi!" * Darkness...approaches... * Don't come...any closer... * I will become a hero respected through the ages! (Young Prince) * A new adventure awaits! (Young Prince) Like * You...are quite special... * What is the meaning of this... * All I need is my sword! (Young Prince) * I will protect my kingdom! (Young Prince) Talk * I've always...regretted my past. * You too...are afraid of me... * Plants, life...Not interested. * I used to have...a dream... * I must become stronger to protect my kingdom! (Young Prince) * What kingdom do you protect, knight? (Young Prince) * I'm searching for the crimson power... (Young Prince) * When I was little, my sword was my toy! (Young Prince) Gift * You...remembered about my dream...? (Given Solid Violet Sugar Crystal) * I deserve it... (Given Dark Cocoa Bean) * I'm afraid I have no time for toys! (Given Pale Cube, Young Prince) Sovereign of Darkness General * This is my destiny! * All is futile..! * Gah... * Now I am the master. * Absolute... power! * It's dark... * Aaah..! 1vs1 Race * Your soul will be mine... * Only the Darkness matters..! Tired * No... Relationship Chart * Pistachio Cookie: A warrior of adamant principles... * Mint Choco Cookie: The music... calms me. * Avocado Cookie: The best weaponsmith in the world... * Dark Enchantress Cookie: The dark one... Updates * April 28, 2018 ** Unlock goal has been changed from reaching Escape Level 29 to reaching Land 7. * June 4, 2018 ** Energy increased by about 5%. ** The combination bonus has been changed from 1,500 extra points for destroying an obstacle to "13,000 points for Dark Gem Jelly." * April 12, 2019 ** Combi bonus changed from "+13000 points for Dark Gem Jelly" to "+63000 points for Dark Gem Jellies." ** Magic Candy enhancement effect changed. * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus changed from "+63000 points for Dark Gem Jellies" to "+21000 points for Dark Gem Jellies." ** Energy slightly adjusted. ** Dark Gem Jellies appear in a new manner. *** Created with Ultimate Dark Lightning. *** Created by swinging the sword. *** Created by destroying Dark Sphere obstacles. Bug Fixes * April 12, 2019 ** Fixed a bug where using Dark Choco Cookie's Dark Swordsmanship ability to destroy obstacles would sometimes charge the Dark Swordsmanship gauge. Trivia * Dark Choco Cookie's appearance is possibly inspired by the protagonist of Berserk, Guts. * Dark Choco Cookie's costume, Sovereign of Darkness, looks strikingly similar to that of Black Knight from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. * Prior to Purple Yam Cookie's update and subsequent backstory, Dark Choco Cookie was never referred to with any pronouns. * Dark Choco Cookie's shoulder pads seem to strongly resemble Oreos. * Dark Choco Cookie was the first Cookie to receive a remade Cookie Trial and buff after receiving one already, and the only one for over half a year until Moonlight Cookie received an update to her Trial. * Dark Choco Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "A cake...? For me...?"